


A Fun Time

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agrexophilia, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Trans Character, trans!May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: This will be my collection of fills for MCU Kink Bingo.I've started two squares so far
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	1. Chapter 1

MCU KINK BINGO

SLYTHERINWARRIORSLAYER

B I N G O

Position: Cowgirl | Setting: A Sex Shop | Sensation Toy: Massage Oil | Rough Sex | Wearing Sex Toy Under Clothing

Fuck or Die | Characters are a Guard and a Prisoner | Amnesia | ~~Agrexophilia~~ | Orgasm Delay

Begging | Shower Sex | FREE SQUARE | Character is Celibate | Love Spell or Potion 

Bondage | Snogging | Loss of Virginity | Character has Tatoos | Public Displays of Affection

Dirty Talk | Scratching | Noisy Sex | Equipment: Ball Gag | Sensation Toy: Blind Fold 

I couldn't figure out how to put the image in this so hopefully, that makes sense. I have started Trishica - Bondage.

If you're interested in reading any of these squares please subscribe and tell me which you want to read. All stories will be posted as separate chapters to this fic.


	2. Agrexophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Skye have sex for the first time when Bobbi shows up.
> 
> This is set during season 2 before Skye meets her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still learning how to write sex scenes well, but hopefully, this is still good.
> 
> I used google translate to translate into Chinese (Simplified), so I'm sorry if anything is wrong.  
> Nèi - Inside  
> Xiàng nǐ de yìsi nàyàng cāo wǒ - Fuck me like you mean it  
> Shì de nǚshì - Yes Ma'am  
> Nǐ de māo hǎo shī - Your pussy is so wet  
> Nǐ de gōngjī hǎo hòu - Your cock is so thick  
> Bùyào tíngzhǐ - Don't stop

Everyone was in the bunker doing their own thing, Coulson had locked himself in his office and hadn't issued orders in days. Jemma and Fitz were in the lab, Mack and Bobbi were in the gym, Hunter was playing video games.

The Bus loomed dark and silent in the hangar. As it wasn't in use all the lights were off, all except one. Skye was in her bunk on her laptop. She had headphones on but still, moaning could be faintly heard. Skye was watching porn.

May strolled through the Bus, not trying to be, but stealthy as always. All in black she blended somewhat with the shadows of the plane. As she got to the section with the bunkers, she noticed that there was a light on. Drawing closer, she realized it was Skye's light.

Needing to see her beautiful face, May opened the door. Skye didn't notice May as she was too wrapped up in what was on her screen. May could hear the moaning and clearly see the porn on Skye's laptop. She placed her hand on Skye's shoulder making her jump. Skye instinctively closed her laptop and turned around.

"May!" Skye took her headphones off, her eyes wide. May just smirked at her. "What did you see?"

May leaned down to whisper in Skye's ear. "Enough to know I'm your type." Skye gulped audibly. May placed her hand on Skye's thigh. "Who was the purple woman with the spider on her back?"

Skye couldn't get her brain to work long enough to answer. May sat down on the edge of the bed, sliding her hand further up Skye's thigh. Skye looked like an antelope in headlights, while May looked like a panther ready to strike.

May used her free hand to push Skye's hair behind her ear. "As much fun as it is to tease you, I need to know you want me." Skye nodded her head ardently. "I need you to verbalize it, Skye."

"I want you May." As soon as May heard the words, she kissed her passionately. As their tongues entwined May could feel herself get hard. When they parted, Skye noticed and smirked at the older woman. "Hot" she whispered as she started unbuttoning May's shirt.

May took off her shirt as Skye took off her own t-shirt. Then they took off their trousers. They came together again in another kiss as they lay down on the bed, May on top of Skye. Skye took off May's bra and underwear; May did the same.

May trailed her hand down Skye's stomach as she started kissing her neck. She stroked her pussy as she got wet. Then traced patterns over her clit. Skye started bucking her hips and breathing loudly. "Nèi" May complied and pushed two fingers inside Skye. She gradually increased the speed and circled her clit with her thumb until Skye cried out in climax, "May!"

May watched with love in her eyes and a smile gracing her lips as Skye came down from her high. She removed her fingers and wiped them on the sheet.

Once Skye had caught her breath, she looked May in the eye and commanded, "Xiàng nǐ de yìsi nàyàng cāo wǒ".

"Shì de nǚshì".

May lined her head up and pushed inside Skye slowly. They both moaned at the sensations overwhelming them. Once May was buried inside Skye fully, she paused to steady herself.

"Nǐ de māo hǎo shī" May moaned.

"Nǐ de gōngjī hǎo hòu" Skye groaned.

May started thrusting her hips slowly. Skye pulled her down into a heated kiss. They couldn't help but moan into the other's mouth. As May sped up her thrusts, Bobbi appeared in the doorway. May trailed kisses down Skye's throat.

Skye opened her eyes and saw someone out of the corner of her eye. "Bobbi!" Skye gasped when she turned to look at her. May lifted her head to look at the blonde. Bobbi could see everything. she had a smirk on her lips.

May's hips paused unsure what to do. Skye wrapped her legs around May. "Bùyào tíngzhǐ". May resumed her thrusts; they were both aroused by Bobbi's presence. It wasn't long before they reached orgasm at the same time.


End file.
